Being a Whore
by joanamidena
Summary: For Royai day! [Royai] [rated for language and sexual insinuation] Roy order Riza to go out with him. How our favorite Lieutenant is going to act towards it? [ONESHOT]


Being a Whore

Royai Oneshot

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lieutenant, are you free tonight? – asked Colonel Roy Mustang, looking at his blonde subordinate, as they went away of the headquarters.

- Yes sir, why do you ask? – Riza raised one eyebrow to him. Roy gulped.

- I dunno, maybe we could go out. – he tried to sound casual.

- I think not sir. – Riza turned down the corner. – See you tomorrow Colonel. –and disappeared down the street.

_Obstinate woman_Roy thought, sighing _I tired of playing this game. Today is the day that I will catch you, babe. _He smiled

--------------------------- At Riza's house ------------------------

- Man, what the hell was he thinking? – Riza mumbled as she closed the frontdoor. Her puppy, Black Hayate, came, running towards her. – Hey Braha! – she got down, sitting on the floor. – The dumbass colonel tried to invite me out today! It has been the fiftieth time!

The dog barked.

- Of course I refused! Even he being handsome, sexy and hot I couldn't…Oh my God! What I said? – she slapped her own mouth. – Ohmygodash, what the fucking hell I said? I can't say this! I'm crazy? I.. I.. – the phone ranged, interrupting Riza's madness. She stood up and ran to answer it.

- Hello?

- Lieutenant Hawkeye? – a deep man's voice was at the line.

- C-colonel! – Riza gasped, blushing just of remembering what she had said about her superior a few moments ago.

- Yes, Lieutenant. I didn't make myself clear did I? I wasn't asking you out. I was ordering you to.

- B-but sir.. – she could see he smirking as he said:

- No but Hawkeye. I will be catching you by seven. Bye. – Riza heard the phone being hanged on the other side of the line.

- Oh shit. – looking at the clock, the blonde realized that were almost six o'clock. – Oh shit, oh shit, oh my God shit! – She ran into her bathroom, blaming Mustang for life.

- It's not I am nervous. Why should I be? He's only my superior! – she took her clothes off and turned on the shower.- Yeah, he's damn hot but… I can't say this bullshit! – she exclaimed.

'_But you know you think he is hot' _said a voice on her head

- No I don't! – she entered into the hot water.

Yes you do, you, Riza Hawkeye is falling for Roy Mustang.

- I'm not falling for the damn sexy Mustang! – she was spreading the shampoo over her hair ferociously.

You love him. replied the voice.

-I DO NOT! - she yelled. – I DO NOT LOVE THE FUCKING LADIES MAN MUSTANG!

Yes, you do! Admit, you do love your superior!

-Oh, Mustang I'm SO going to throw a bullet trough your ass! - she cried aloud.

She stepped out of the shower, looking at herself in the mirror.

-Look! I'm stunning! Why I should loose my time with the pain in the ass that Roy Mustang is? Tell me! – she asked to her mirror, looking histerical. – Who that jerk think I'm? Another whore for him to go out, have fun and then bye-bye? – she walked into her room and opened her wardrobe.

- I. Am. Not. A. Whore. – for every single word she pulled one of the drawers with a madly strength. – Ok, what the hell am I suppose to wear? I'm going to blame my wardrobe now? ARGH!

--------------- Some time (and a lot of bad words) later -------------------

- I'm ready. – Riza said to herself. She was gorgeous in a long red dress with a black sash around her waist and her blonde hair tied up by a black and red ribbon. And surprise!, Riza had make-up on her face.

The doorbell rang, making her jump.

- I'm coming! – than she lowered her voice. – I'm not a whore, I'm not a whore..

Roy Mustang was standing at the door, looking divine on his social clothes_. I want jump on him…WHAT? SHUT UP RIZA!_

- Good night.

- Good night Colo-

- My name is Roy. No uniform, no formalities. Ok, Riza? – he smiled at her.

- Erm.. Yes sir, I mean, Roy. – she said, unfamiliar to the sound of his name in her mouth.

Roy smirked as she accepted, reluctantly, the arm he was offering to her. While walking to the car, he looked her from up to down.

- You look beautiful.

- Thank you – she muttered, trying to hide her true think, that was like _Does he REALLY thinks so?? OH MY GOD!_

Silence. None of them speak while the black-haired man drived the car down the street.

- Riza, you didn't want to be here, did you?

She took a deep breath, and answered, tried to sound unemotional:

- I'm here because you ordered me, sir.

He stopped the car and turned to Riza.

- Sir, wha—her speech was interrupted when Roy pulled her and gave her a violent kiss, leaving the woman astonished.

- I'm sorry. – Roy added, almost preparing to run away from bullets.

- Oh shut up! – Riza shushed he with another kiss. He broke it, looking astonished, but happy.

- You're not mad at me?

- If you want I can be. – she gave him a mean smile.

- You look sexy with this smile.

- Sir! – Riza couldn't help blushing. – Shut up!

- You look sexy calling me sir and blushing too. – Roy smirked.

- Do you have a deathwish? – the blonde was pointing her gun at his direction

- I love you.

Riza whispered to his ear, without lowering her gun:

- I love you too, but that won't stop me from shooting your nuts off, Colonel.

Roy smirked again, and replied, with lust in his voice:

- What about jumping the dinner part, Lieutenant?

- You're right. – she bited his ear. – Let's go to your house. – smiling Riza thought. It was cool being a whore.


End file.
